youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy
Flippy is a light green bear who wears a green beret. He is considered a hero/villain in most movie spoofs. He played Magic Mirror in Petunia White and the Seven Natures He is the face in the mirror. He played Lucifer in Abbyrella He is an evil cat. He played Jafar in Snifflesladdin He is a grand vizier. He played Scar in The Beaver King He is a lion. He played Frollo in The Flying Squirrel of Notre Dame He is a judge. He played Hades in Arthurcules He is the lord of the underworld. He played Shan Yu in Flakylan He is the leader of the Huns. He played Clayton in Snifflesarzan He is a hunter. He played Farquaad in Snifflesrek He is a lord. He played Gantu in Giggles and Scooby-Doo He is a captain. He played Kaa in The Jungle Book (DaveGrruly) He is a snake. Trivia *His, Cro-Marmot, Cub, Cuddles, Disco Bear, Flaky, Fliqpy, Giggles, Handy, Lammy, Lifty, Lumpy, Mime, Nutty, Petunia, Pop, Russell, Shifty, Sniffles, Splendid, The Mole, and Toothy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Villains Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Sleepy Heroes Category:Sleepy Villains Category:Tired Characters Category:Tired Heroes Category:Tired Villains Category:Lazy Characters Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Lazy Villains Category:Green Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters Who Can Snore Category:Villains Who Can Snore Category:Murderers Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Males Category:Flippy and Flaky Category:This Is For You to Take Home Category:Flaky and friends Characters Category:Flippy and Pinkie Pie Category:Flippy and Cream